A Favour
by SlyWriter
Summary: When Amunet Was Asked A Favour, She Never Guessed It Would Lead Her To A Certain Slytherin
1. A Favour

Note: The characters from Harry Potter do not belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros

This first chapter isn't very exciting and not very good (my first fanfic), but it introduces one of my main characters, Amunet. I will be adding more to it soon enough!

&

"Go away," Amunet mumbled, pulling the bedsheets over her head.

"Come on Motdirdle, Im hungry," an aggitated Katie Bell stated as she pulled the bedsheets off Amunet again.

Amunet grunted slightly and sat up, stretching her right arm behind her head.

"Fine, Im up Katie. Im up," she said, yawning afterwards.

Katie grinned, glad that she had won.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall," Katie said before leaving Amunet to get ready and finish stretching.

Amunet nodded to Katie before watching her leave the dormitory. As soon as the doors had shut behind Katie, Amunet got out of bed and walked to the end of the bed where a wooden trunk was kept so she could put her extra books in it.

Ontop of the trunk was her robes and a small black case under her robes. Amunet quickly changed into her robes and opened the black case. Inside the case was her wand, pheonix feather, Ash, 8 inches. Amunet shoved the wand into her robe pockets and opened the trunk. She fumbled through all her belongings before finding her brush and a small mirror. She brushed her shoulder-length, wavy black hair and threw it all back into the trunk. Amunet grabbed her bag and began to make her way to the Great Hall.

&

"Sit here Amunet!" rung out a familiar voice from the Gryffindor table.

Amunet walked over towards where Fred and George where sitting and sat across from them.

"Hey," she said while taking a piece of toast and buttering it.

"Hi," Fred and George said in unison before placing a round piece of green taffy on the table.

Amunet looked at it for a moment, her eyes widening.

"No way! Im not trying anymore of your stuff," she quickly said before taking a bit of toast.

Fred and George laughed under their breath.

"Who said it was for you? Tsk Tsk, you just cant get enough of our products, can you Motdirdle?" George laughed.

"Yea, we have a favour to ask you Amunet," Fred said, giving a rather menacing smile.


	2. Potions Class

Note: Alright, chapter 2! This goes a little bit further

&

"No way Amunet! Let them fight their own fights," Katie whispered to Amunet.

Amunet began to chop up some basilisk scales, which was proving quite difficult.

"Can't we talk about this later? Help me cut this," Amunet pleaded, still attempting to chop the scale.

Katie raised an eyebrow and took a different knife from the table.

"You're meant to use this one," Katie said, chopping the scale easily with the knife she just picked up.

Amunet laughed at herself, but stopped when she thought she heard someone else laughing at her. Amunet looked over to see Draco Malfoy staring right at her, laughing as he usually did. Out of the corner of her eye, Amunet saw Marcus Flint. She quickly looked back down at the chopped scales.

"Just ignore him, he's a fuckin prick," Katie snarled under her breath to Amunet.

Amunet laughed quietly, it was always weird to hear Katie curse about anything except Quidditch. Amunet put her hand in her robe pocket to get out her wand, so she could at least try to intimidate Draco a little, but instead felt something round...that green taffy.

_Maybe I can just...drop it in his pocket. Yea right, that wont work. Maybe I could just give it to him, no, it would seem to strange_

"Motdirdle...Motdirdle...MOTDIRDLE! 30 points from Gryffindor," the voice repeated itself in her head.

"Amunet, what the hell are you doing!" Katie whispered hottly to Amunet.

Amunet suddenly looked up, forgetting about what she was thinking.

"What?" Amunet asked Katie suddenly.

"Proffessor Snape was asking you to show him the chopped scales and you completely ignored him," Katie informed Amunet.

Amunet sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Its not as if I meant to," she growled.

Amunet felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see George, grinning broadly.

"No George, I still haven't done it yet," she said, starting to pick up the scales to put them in her cauldron.


End file.
